Monster Tamers: Birth of a Monster
by Kendell
Summary: Prequal to Godzilla vs. Biosaurus. Who is Cyvora? Where did she come from? What is her connection to Amy? You're about to find out. Please R&R!


Ok, I decided since Cyvora is going to play a big role in my Monster Tamers series, I tell her story. Make note the this is supposed to be based on what she would know so when I stat the obvious, I'm doing it because that what Cyvora would know. This also explains why Amy is so protective of Cyvora, why did I not mention this in Godzilla vs. Biosaurus? Because I hadn't thought of it yet! I do not own Godzilla or related characters but Cyvora, Amy, and their families as depicted in this fic our mine.**

* * *

**

**A Monster's Birth**

**Forests of** **Hokkaido, midnight;**

The pack was moving faster than she could keep up. She saw her mother far in front of her and let out a frightened bark. Her mother didn't even turn. The small cub slipped and fall to the ground. The pack moved farther and farther away. By the time she could get to her feet, they were out of sight. She let out a howl, trying to alert her family to her location. She howled mournfully until her throat was too sore to continue, so she did the only thing she could, wait and think about what was happening.

Her family had felt a bizarre presence coming from the mainland and decided to move farther away from the source. It was like a new creature had been born as a dead one was raised, both equally as frightening. They felt another approaching the first, the thing the humans called 'Godzilla' was about to attack this other presence that felt much like him. If these two thing would clash, their battle could easily spill into the ocean and maybe even to Hokkaido. As such, they wanted to be as far away from the ocean on the same side as the mainland as possible. The young cub had always lagged behind her family, her front shoulders were weaker than even her siblings.

The only thing that came to her mind was that she was alone and had to find some safety. "Hey that howl came from over here." said a male voice. A bright light shot into the area, the cub found herself blinded. A human male stepped into the area. He dimmed his flashlight and took a step towards her. Part of her mind told her to run, her parents had warned her to stay away from humans as they were the reason her pack was the islands only one but for some reason she could tell that this man wasn't going to hurt her. "I don't believe it. A Hokkaido Wolf, they are supposed to be extinct."

The man extended his hand and put his hand on her head. He quickly removes it, realizing most wild animals instinct at a time like this would be to bury its teeth into his hand. The cub however felt a calm feeling from this man and didn't really mind. "You're not afraid of me?" asks the man in surprise. The man walks back a few steps and the curious cub follows. He continues until they reach the outskirts of the forest.

A three year old girl runs up to the abandoned creature, the cub felt another kind feeling emanating from this one. "Daddy is that what you came to look for?" asks the girl.

"Yes Amy, she is." said the man.

"Where's her family?"

"I don't know, she must have been separated from them. I think she knows we won't hurt her."

"Can I name her daddy?"

"Well, ok." replies the man, unsure.

"How about Cyvora?" said the girl with difficulty pronouncing the name.

"Why do you think that would be good? Did you see the future again?"

"I think so, I just saw that name in front of my eyes in green letters." Cyvora. That name sounded good to the cub and she seemed to smile. Cyvora followed her new friends as they got into a truck.

**Research Building in Tokyo, 9 am;**

It had taken two days to secretly transfer Cyvora back to Tokyo. In that time she had learned many things in that time. The man's name a Greg and his mate was named Sue, they were cryptozoologists, a term the humans used to describe those of their kind who search for things others didn't think existed. Cyvora also learned that her kind were believed to no longer exist and as such she and her pack were being looked for by these two. Their daughter, the girl named Amy, was what the humans called a psychic which meant she could do things with her brain that most of her kind couldn't. Amy was entertaining Cyvora with one of these at that time. She made a small piece of metal float and spin in the air just by moving her finger. If Cyvora could laugh she would have.

Later that night, Cyvora was awakened by a blaring alarm. A loud voice came through the monitors. "Attention, the Defense Forces have lost control of Kiryu and the mech is now destroying the city, evacuate at once." Cyvora looked around the area, she could hear a commotion in the halls and lower floors. After awhile all was quiet.

She looked out the window and saw a terrifying site. A giant metal creature with its mouth glowing yellow was taking aim at the building she was in. A massive jagged beam shot from its mouth and slammed into the room adjacent to hers. A surge of energy came through the wall and hit her, her whole body burned until the agony was too great for her to take and she fell into unconsciousness.

Hours later, she awakened. She tried to move but her body hurt too much, she was barely able to lift her eyelids but was shocked by what she saw. Humans had gathered around her feet and they looked like ants. Her size had increased tremendously since the events hours before. She didn't get the chance to look again as she slipped back out of the waking world.

Months later, she had been taken to a underground hanger. The environment in her cage had been adapted to the forest in Hokkaido. She could hear people talking around her constantly. Greg had been arguing with another human about what to do with her but she couldn't make it out over the other noises except for the world Kiryu repeated several times. She had managed to figure out the Kiryu was the mechanical thing that had destroyed the building and was now docked across from her. Apparently it was being repaired after managing to defeat the creature called Godzilla and was a friend but had just lost control or something to that effect. Even though her skin still hurt, it had decreased in strength since her mutation.

One day the humans led her from her enclosure and into a large room. Arms came from the wall and attached to her legs, head, and chest. She struggles to free herself, she feels a sharp prick in her throat and soon slips once again out of consciousness. It seemed only a few minutes until she again awoke but she somehow knew it had been longer. For a few moments she could see nothing but black. Suddenly in green letters, her name appeared before her vision before being replaced by the word online.

* * *

Well I hope that gave you a little insight into Cyvora's past and you will enjoy her future as soon as I get around to Empire of Ice. 


End file.
